


w a k e  me up (before you go).

by watnowmaddie



Series: ease my mind. [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: sheets of papers were scattered between the group as they looked over, a stifled laughter came from clarke. “this a joke right?”“no.” emma responses as eyes questions her intent. “i’m doing it for alyssa.”[modern punk au! based around gayassgrandpa's fic: if there's one thing i know its that we're good together]





	w a k e  me up (before you go).

The abundance of smokes made a light overlay across the room, jumbles of bodies crowded into one space, hair and bodies intermingling within each other’s presence as the sounds of faint punk tracks move through the atmosphere.

‘The Basement’ in Indiana’s west, although not known to most normie culture, was the place that you could find the most expected people; from the loners, the punks, the stoners and every other outer cliche to label.

Various underground bands of local following seem to have gigs and Emma’s band, was no exception.

Tonight seems to be ‘Throwback Thursday’ at ‘The Basement’ and while other bands were known for harsh metal and darker themes, it was a lighter change for the environment.

Emma, quietly setting up with members in tow notices the brunette from nights and conversations earlier race up to see them. 

The name still left a sweet taste to her lips.

“Hey ‘Lyssa. What’s up?” Emma let’s a smile sly permanently onto her features.

“I know this is last minute and it is totally cool to say no,” Alyssa starts to ramble, causing Emma to chuckle on cue, “but you wanna do a punk version of this.”

She quickly passes over a stack of handwritten song sheets to Emma, only making out the words; ‘Go Go’.

“Hope it’s not too much of a task, Em!” 

Waves of brunette quickly pass from the on going crowd, as Emma whistles for the others to focus and regroup, well all except one.

“Maddie! You can talk to him later!” Emma yells to the red head, clearly distracted by the bassist of Deadfield, a slinken body adjusts to the huddle with a huff, “right. So we got a song request.”

Sheets of papers were scattered between the group as they looked over, a stifled laughter came from Clarke. “This a joke right?”

“No.” Emma responses as eyes questions her intent. “I’m doing it for Alyssa.”

“You’re kidding me.” Dani ruffles the blondes hair in a joking manner. “God you are so sappy.” 

With a shout from the manager down the back that they are good to go, they each set in their places, Emma takes in the crowd as she spots the brunette curls turning to face her right front and centre.

_ Great.  _

Pulling the mic closer to her she lets out a slight cough, “we’re ‘Shock Tops’, let’s blow this bitch up.”

Emma eyes quickly cue onto Maddie’s to start a bass riff, the rest of the instruments coming into their own pace as all eyes were on Emma.

Eyes closed.

Breathe  _ In. _

_ Out. _

Think about  **her.**

_ ‘You put the boom boom into my heart, _ _   
_ _ You set my soul sky high when your loving starts.’ _

Her eyes open to see the overall crowd of people before continuing,

_ ‘Jitterbug into my brain _

_ Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same. _

_ But something's bugging me _

_ Something ain't right _

_ My best friend told me what you did last night _

_ Left me sleepin' in my bed _

_ I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.’ _

Leading into the rest of the song, the vibe of the room went from a confusing mixed response towards the reverse of excitement, feeling the energy of the performance bouncing off the audience toward the members themselves.

Each providing their own twists and turns along the way.

_ ‘Cuddle up, baby, move in tight _

_ We'll go dancing tomorrow night’ _

Emma starts to move closer to Alyssa near the centre, eyes interlocked as she offered a hand for her to come onto the stage, the next lines directly at her.

_ ‘It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed _

_ They can dance, we'll stay home instead’ _

Placing the mic onto the stand and pulling Alyssa into their own dance, the moment of publicity between the two felt distance as they went into their own bubble.

Admiring each other’s presence and not even caring about the fucked up world they both seem to be in.

“Hey cutie. You sang my song choice.” Alyssa says around a muffle of white noise, cheeks glowing a tint of red.

“Of course I did.” Emma lets out a chuckle. “You thought I wouldn’t?”

Cupping her cheek Alyssa brings her in for a kiss, the connection breaking and reconnecting together in a soft harmony as they were suddenly put back into reality. 

People cheering at them.

The band making subtle jokes at their expense, but supporting the two.

Who would have thought a simple Wham! cover could lead to this?

**Author's Note:**

> y'know being in a discord with some amazing writers gets the ideas rolling so i'm shouting out alex! please check out the fic that this short is based on here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366783/chapters/46078273
> 
> and as always please follow the socials:  
> tumblr: keepyourselfbi  
> twitter: watnowmaddie.


End file.
